


Perks of Being The Boss

by clingykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Keith (Voltron), CEO Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Dom Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Cock Slut, Lance (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Piss kink, Secretary Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), Subspace, Top Lance (Voltron), Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lance discovers a kink of Keith's-- and his ownheed those tags, my dudes
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	Perks of Being The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> finally sharing a piss fic :^) im nervous
> 
> if i missed a tag please let me know~

Being a CEO has it’s perks. There’s one in particular that Lance loves more than the rest, and it’s this: No one questions the boss.

If he wants to eat ramen for lunch every day, or make stupid jokes in meetings, or take a nap in his office for three hours, who’s gonna say anything? That’s right: no one.

Is there a line? Of course. Does Lance constantly try and push it? Absolutely.

For example: he’s pretty sure that everyone in the office knows that he’s fucking his secretary. But no one says a damn thing about it, thank _god._

His secretary, Keith, is the hottest piece of ass Lance has ever seen. Point blank period. Over the last year, they've developed a sort-of fuckbuddies type relationship. Lance had _thought_ he was being subtle in containing his interest in Keith early in their working relationship but his secretary picked up on it quick and made it _very_ known that the feelings were _very_ mutual.

Keith is, truly, the perfect human specimen. He’s beautiful, he’s passionate, he’s hardworking, and oh my god is he good in bed. Or in car. Or on chair. Or on desk. Or against window. Or—

The thing about Keith sexually that blows Lance’s mind the most, is how he seems to enjoy sucking Lance off about as much as Lance himself enjoys getting sucked off. The guy just… loves having stuff in his mouth.

Even when he’s working at his desk, he’s constantly biting his lips or chewing on his pen. The worst is when the brings in a fucking tootsie pop and takes forever to get through them, just licking and sucking and running his lips over it to get that red food dye to make his pout even more irresistible…

Fuck, just thinking about him is getting Lance hot. Well, he’s pretty much done with everything he’s gotta do today. Just a few more things he _could_ do but it wouldn't matter if he fails to get to it today. He presses a button on his desk phone, reaching down to gently stroke his rapidly hardening cock through his suit pants. “Keith, can I see you for a moment?”

He can hear the smile on the other end of the line. “Of course, Mr. McClain.”

Keith is knocking on his office door in seconds.

“What is it, boss?” the secretary says after the door clicks shut behind him.

Lance pushes himself back from his desk to reveal his prominent bulge, a smirk on his face.

“God, you are shameless, aren’t you?” But Keith’s pupils are dilated, and he’s already walking over to kneel in front of his boss.

Lance huffs a laugh at Keith’s eagerness and strokes a hand through his dark hair as his secretary pulls him out of his pants. “That’s my good boy. Why don’t you get under the desk, hm? I’ve got some paperwork to finish up before we get outta here.”

Keith hurries under the desk as Lance pulls his chair in with a “Yes, Sir.” And doesn’t hesitate a moment to get his mouth around his boss’ cock.

Some may think that Lance’s obnoxious confidence comes from him compensating for something. Keith admitted a while ago that he might have thought that too. The reality is that Lance has every right to be obnoxiously confident because he’s packing a horse dick. Upon seeing what Lance had in his pants the first time they hooked up, Keith had muttered a "you can do literally whatever you want to me with a cock like that," before he had the sense to shut himself up. Lance never lets him forget about it, obviously.

It took Keith a while to learn how to take it, but now the boy can take him in any hole, no problem. Lance might be falling in love.

“Kinda— _mnm_ —glad you called me in—been getting a little stressed today— _fuck_ —” Keith can barely get his words out, unwilling to separate his mouth entirely from Lance’s cockhead as he tongues the slit and slowly jerks the rest of it with his dainty hands. God, Lance is so lucky. Who the hell is so unbelievably slutty that they wanna suck cock to _relax?_

“Aw, poor baby.” Lance coos, still stroking Keith’s hair and leaning to the side and down so he can keep looking at his partner for a little longer. “That’s okay. You can just turn your brain off and be my good little cockwarmer for a while, alright?”

Keith moans into Lance’s cock, nodding and opening his mouth wider, taking more of him just hold there in his mouth, while he gently strokes the rest and fondles his balls with his hands.

It’s a little hard for Keith to truly just keep Lance’s cock warm. Even when his thoughts drift away and he falls into an incredibly deep subspace, he still wants to play. Even if he’s lacking the energy from before, he still has to gently suck and lick and make soft little pleasured sighs through his nose. He can’t hold perfectly still, he has to nurse from the cock in his mouth.

And Lance, honestly, loves it. He loves it because it he does eventually cum from it, but it takes such a long time that when he finally does it’s _incredible._

He sits back up and goes back to his work. He’s able to get a considerable amount done before inevitably the pleasure from Keith’s perfect little mouth starts to cloud his mind and he can no longer see straight. He puts his pen down and leans back in his chair, eyes closed and just allows himself to feel as he approaches his orgasm.

He grinds his hips a little bit into Keith’s face, but for the most part just lets the boy work his magic and in no time he’s— “ _Guh_ , fuck—Keith, baby I’m coming—”

Keith doesn’t really answer, just hums as he continues until his boss explodes in his mouth. He swallows it without hesitation, greedy and excited. It’s a filthy reward for a filthy job.

“God, that was so good, Keith. You did so good.” Lance praises, expecting Keith to pull off now and be on his merry way. But he doesn’t. He just continues to gently suck at Lance’s softening cock. “Aw, baby, are you not done yet? Okay, you can keep going.” Lance's smile down at him is fond. Keith finds a way to be adorable and sexy at the same time. Truly the complete package.

Keith works Lance to hardness again, unphased, happy to just keep servicing Lance. And even though Lance is a little oversensitive, he’s certainly not going to complain. Keith’s obvious addiction to Lance’s cock gets him rearing to go again in no time. He gets back to working for a little while until he reaches his peak again and unloads a second time into that sweet little mouth.

He assumes that now Keith will be done, surely his knees and jaw are killing him, but he doesn’t. Once again, he seems to have not even noticed and continues to gently suck. Lance isn’t sure what to do, but Keith looks so peaceful, and he did say he was stressed, so he allows it. He’s not sure he can get it up again so fast, but it feels nice and Keith doesn’t seem to mind at all.

He doesn’t have any work left to do, so he just reclines back in his chair and tangles a hand in Keith’s locks with one hand and another strokes over his cheeks gently as he looks down on him fondly. Keith’s face is relaxed, his eyes are nearly closed as he enjoys himself.

Lance isn’t sure how long they were there for, but eventually he starts to feel a familiar weight pooling low, the need for release… he’s gotta pee.

“Hey, Keith.” Lance says. Keith doesn’t respond. “Keith, baby.” Still no response. “Babe I gotta piss, so if you could just—” That seems to have gotten through to the secretary, but not how Lance was expecting.

Keith starts sucking more, a little harder, bobbing his head a little more. Did he… actually hear him? Or was the sudden enthusiasm at sucking his dick when he mentioned piss just a coincidence? If Keith actually wants him to… God, that’s… that should be gross but Lance can’t bring himself to be disgusted.

“Kitten, I’ve— _fuck_ —I’ve really gotta go, so—”

Keith whines, but doesn’t pull away, and that decides it. Lance is close to bursting—damnit, if he’s reading this wrong this could be so bad—

He lets go. He starts pissing into that warm, wet mouth and Keith just swallows like he did with Lance’s cum earlier; eagerly. Shit, this feels almost as good as cumming. It’s made all the better by the blissed out expression Keith’s making, happy to be used, anything for the boss—

“Fuck, Keith—you dirty little thing— _ngh_ —” Lance grits out, keeping a firm hold on Keith’s hair without pulling, gripping the base of his cock as he pisses into Keith’s perfect throat. This is incredible, the power trip this is giving him, using his secretary like a fucking urinal-- he feels like a king, like a god, and Keith is his devout worshiper. “Even sluttier than I thought. You so thirsty that my cum wasn’t enough, hm baby? That’s alright, Kitten. Drink.”

Keith hums in reply, happily drinking what he’s given, Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow until Lance finally finishes. It’s only then that Keith’s eyes clear up and he blinks up at Lance, pulling away from his cock finally.

“I—oh.” He wipes away excess something from his chin with the back of his hand. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize, well I mean I _did,_ but I didn’t, uh,” Keith looks away once more to the floor. Lance notices Keith’s trying his best to hide the erection in his trousers.

Lance smiles. “Oh, kitten. You surprised me, sure, but I’m also surprised by how good that was. How good _you_ are.” He strokes a hand over Keith’s face before sliding off his chair to join Keith on the floor. “You’re so good.” He presses a kiss to his secretary’s forehead. “You feeling better?”

Keith blushes and leans into Lance’s hold. Nods. Lance reaches a hand down to stroke over Keith’s bulge. “Why don’t we take care of this back at my place, where we can afford to be a little more messy, hm?”

Keith whines, bucks his hips into Lance’s touch as he nods eagerly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Lance’s grin is devilish as he helps Keith stand on his wobbly legs. He leans in close to breathe in his ear; “Maybe tomorrow we can make sure you’re nice and hydrated at your desk and see where that takes us, hm?”

“Laaaannnce—” Keith groans as he adjusts himself so his boner isn’t incredibly obvious. But it doesn’t really matter, because when they both leave Lance’s office together it’s once again made clear to the rest of the company that Lance’s secretary goes above and beyond. But no one says a thing.

Lance loves being the boss.


End file.
